Memories
by Kutsuto
Summary: It has been a year since the aliens returned to their home planet, a certain mew and alien made a promise to see each other once again, will this happen? PUxT and possible IxK
1. Chapter 1

**Its rated M for future chapters, possible violence and lemons.**

**And MAYBE a character death, i dont know yet.**

**God i love Pudding and Taruto together, makes me feel all fuzzy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT NOT NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters, but i do own this dub.**

**Pudding: Do i get to see Taru-Taru? **

***puts hand over her mouth* SHHHHHH **

The leaves fell as silently as the wind that carried them, far and short distances, slow and fast movements, the leaves that were dancing in the air above Pudding Fong were about as unpredictable as weather. Pudding delicately took a leaf from above her resting head, treating it as if it were to break at any moment. She twirled it around in her palm, noting the texture and colour.

It had been a long and sad year for her, anxiously waiting for somebody to return, somebody she loved. The last words he said to her rang through her mind everyday making small cracks in her almost shattered heart. The promise at the time had been strong, but as it continually ran through her mind it gradually got more and more unbelievable, until the day she felt as if the words were just to exist so she could have a glimmer of hope, something to look forward to, something to make her happy.

She sighed. So much could happen over a year, she didn't want to think. She just wanted to be locked up in her memories so she could be happy once more. A tear made a track from her eye down to her chin to then proceed to drop onto the soft earth. She could recall her love wanting to see her cry, now seeming so stupid, as she now cried frequently a day.

Someone once told her she mustn't live in the past, but to live in the present. To her it now seemed silly. Her memories were the only thing she thrived for, or at least the ones her emotions were happy and cheerful. These memories were held in her mind, the only things that could stop her from completely breaking. But one memory was both vital for her happiness; but it also drained her happiness away. Frequently running through her mind, it was like reality, she wished it was.

_They were about to leave, he was about to leave._

_Pudding reached out and kissed him, Taruto. He kissed her back, what seemed like years they broke apart. Both flushed at the sudden outburst they looked at each other, eyes filled with tenderness._

"_Well I will come by sometime and get some candy from you." Taruto said his face still flushed but eyes still shining._

_Pudding nodded, and with that simple gesture Taruto teleported away._

The memory lasted in reality about thirty seconds, but the way it continually ran through Pudding's mind, it seemed a fraction of a millisecond. Every memory of hers was like that, so short. Pudding couldn't take it much longer, she wanted to cry and she wanted to scream. So many things from that day on went bad. She still had her mew sisters, Keiichiro and Ryou but they were like a storm, at one point so strong and near, but it eventually fading away leaving only traces. She hadn't seen a fellow mew for at least a month.

She also lived alone now; her brothers and sister now lived in an orphanage. It was a heartbreaking day to see her siblings being taken away, Pudding was as they said "too difficult" to take in, so she now lived alone. Her only way of money making was to busk like she did before. But she didn't have much of her spark anymore; people only gave her money out of sympathy. She was barely scraping by. She wanted so many things that she had just the year before, but she was silly then and didn't take notice.

But to her she only had one vital need. She needed Taruto.

**Its so sad D; be thankful its a dub and not the real thing.**

**THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own ANY OF THE CHARACTERS *cry* But i own my story**

**Pai: KISSHU THAT RAT **

**Taruto: *holds Pai back* READ AND REVIEW!**

He wanted to be a hero; he wanted to return to his home planet and be scooped up in his mother's arms and see her smiling face. But when he returned she smiled only with her mouth and not her eyes. It just about broke his little heart, the young boy wanted to see his mother smile again.

When he had returned home they were all shunned, Taruto, Kisshu and Pai. Kisshu was disowned by his parents, which had made him almost unresponsive to anyone. On numerous accounts Taruto had seen him crying out in the fields. Kisshu and his mother had been very close; she now couldn't look him in the eye. Pai didn't have any family to go back to, no one to care for him for when he needed it most. That leaved only Taruto, he had his mother. No father, nobody else. Just his mother was there for him. He felt a little bad being the only one of his friends having a mother, but in his eyes it was worse. She wasn't happy, disappointed in her son.

The year had gone past so slowly; he had an aching pain in his chest. He missed earth; he wanted to see Pudding's smiling face once more. Taruto didn't have his friends to comfort him for that long, they had their own problems they barely talked to one another anymore, the sight of one another bought back the memories of what they once had and experienced with each other, it caused them to quickly scurry away. The memories were too painful to think about.

Taruto often wondered what Pudding was up to, he had promised to drop by but he never did. He felt really bad about that, he hoped that Pudding was happier then he was. She had the mews at least and her siblings. These thoughts always gave Taruto strength, often replaying in his mind day by day. Including today.

"Taruto?" His mother asked, breaking Taruto's thoughts about Pudding.

"Yes mother?" Taruto asked, trying not to look at his mother in her eyes.

"I want you to go back to the blue planet." She said firmly.

Taruto looked back at his mother, his eyes wide. "Why mother?"

She sighed. "Because I want you to be happy. You aren't happy here, when you returned your face was sad, but your eyes were shining with the memories of being there." She paused.

"I have been selfish keeping you here where you have been growing sadder and sadder by day. I have seen you, Kisshu and Pai and you just aren't happy here. You need to go back there."

Taruto was stunned, how could his mother know everything? He hugged his mother, after their embrace he stood back and nodded, he ran off to find Kisshu and Pai to tell them his good news. Taruto came across Kisshu first, sitting alone under a tree.

"Kisshu guess what!" Taruto exclaimed, trying not to scream from excitement.

There was no response. "Fine ill tell you. You me and Pai are going back to earth!"

Kisshu looked up. "Really?" He asked, his voice was cracked, a voice that hasn't been used for a long time. It didn't suit his face, which was now glowing with happiness.

Taruto nodded. "Pai can come too!"

Kisshu's face darkened. "Im not going if Pai is."

"Why Kisshu, don't you like Pai?"

Kisshu ran a hand through his hair. "Pai doesn't have a reason to return when we do, and he wouldn't be happy there. We are going to live there aren't we?"

"Don't change the subject!"

Kisshu sighed. "I haven't liked Pai for a while now. He never understood me, and for that it makes me resent him."

"Oh" Taruto fidgeted, "But you are still coming?" He asked hopefully.

"My body is screaming at me, telling me to go, every part of me is aching to see the Earth again," He looked down at the dirt packed ground with his eyes brimming with tears.

"But my place is here" He said this softly, so softly it was almost as if he didn't say anything at all.

"But when I told you we were going just moment before, you looked as if you would just jump up and go!" Taruto exclaimed.

"But I didn't think of the consequences, how will we get there? Where will we stay? Taruto we don't have many ships so they won't allow us to take one!" Kisshu spat, his face no longer glowing.

"Fine Kisshu, ruin my dreams and hopes, ruin them ALL" Taruto's lower lip quivered, he needed to go back but Kisshu just didn't understand.

Kisshu massaged his temples "Alright Taruto, I will take you back. But do not, not even for one minute regret your decision"

Taruto nodded, he hugged Kisshu and stood up, tears of happiness tracked down his face.

"I would never be unhappy there, not when I know I want, and how I will achieve it."

Kisshu smiled. "I know of a ship we can take, ill be held responsible for taking it, you don't have to worry about me." He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How will we get there though? We need two pilots."

Taruto grinned, the picture of innocence. "It's never to early to learn how to be a pilot"

**Oooh whats going to happen next? **


End file.
